


Mean

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba is a jackass, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Smut, TLC, and he has little patience, brat taming, dom/sub elements, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Boba wasn't having any of your attitude today.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/OFC, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 287





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request 36&59 🥰 U can choose between Din, Paz or Boba & smut pls thank you 💜❤️
> 
> I had the filthiest revalation come and just bless my entire being so we're going with Boba, I hope y'all are ready because I honestly wasn't. Enjoy💕
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr: auty-ren

“You’re so mean to me.”

He visibly stiffened, his helmet cocking slightly to the side as you stared up at him, trying with every rebellious ounce of your being to defy him. You wouldn't let him win; not now, not ever, if you had anything to say about it.

You could practically feel the smirk from behind his helmet, his hand coming up to grip the back of your head, bringing you just a hairsbreadth away from the cool beskar of his helmet.

“Oh Baby Girl,” he chuckled darkly, his hand wrapping tightly around the locks of your hair, a growl splitting through the filter of his voice coder.

“If I was mean, I would've bent you over that table in front of everyone and fucked your brains out.”

You snarled at him, using all of your strength to try and push him away from you. He didn't even budge. As if he wanted to taunt you even more, he pressed the weight of his body into you, pinning you between him and the walls of the ship. You squirmed against him, trying but failing to get him to move off of you. He seems to find your struggling amusing, loose remnants of a chuckle filtered through his chest, the vibrations insulting you and your pitiful attempt to escape his grip. He was laughing at you and you felt tears of frustration sting at your eyes.

“Let go of me.”

“No,” he mocked at you.

“For once in your fucking life, you're gonna listen to me.”

He ground out the last syllable with a growl that was absolutely feral. You had never seen Boba this worked up, and his temper rivaled that of a raging bantha.

You tried one last attempt to break free, pushing all your weight against him until he stumbled back just enough for you to slip away from his grasp.

But your victory was short-lived.

He wasn't thrown off at all by your little act of defiance, his hands shooting out to grasp your arms, pulling your back to be flush against him. He wrapped one of his arms around your chest, his hand coming up to grip your chin and pushing your head until it laid back on his shoulders.

“Don’t be a brat, baby girl.”

His voice was so close to your ear, you could hear the words unfiltered, rasping through the grit of his teeth.

-

“Do you know what a pain in the ass you are?”

The piston of his hips was relentless, splitting you open over and over again until you were drooling at the mouth.

“Always giving me that fucking smart mouth of yours,” 

He knocked the breath from your lungs with each thrust, you could barely comprehend that he was speaking to you, your only focusing being the feeling of his thick cock ripping you open with a delicious pull. Your pussy gushed around his length, causing filthy wet sounds to puncture the otherwise silent air, they only spurred him on, his movements hitting impossibly deeper with each thrust into your cunt.

He roughly grabbed hold of your chin, causing your eyes to focus in on his soul penetrating gaze.

“Got anything to say now, sweetheart?” He chuckled, with the most wicked splitting across his lips.

He was enjoying every moment of this.

You could only whine, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as your vision blurred, the pleasure coiling through your core and spreading to the tips of your fingers.

“Didn’t think so.”

He hooked one of your legs over his shoulder, his weight folding your body forward. You nearly screamed as he hit the new angle, his hand coming up to muffle the sounds that kept spilling from your mouth.

“That's what I love about you, baby girl.”

His other hand moved to rest beside your head, giving his body more leverage over yours. He was devastating you, your entire being overwhelmed in the feeling of him. You were reeling faster and faster towards a climax, propelled forward even further by the obscene speech he decided to lecture you with.

“You just can't control yourself, which is why you need me.”

He let out a growl that shook you to your very core, his hips stilling for only a moment so he could reposition your hips.

“You need discipline, and I am more than happy to provide.”

You were in absolute oblivion, suspended on a plain of earth-shattering pleasure that only Boba had ever been able to bring you to. You knew you weren't gonna last much longer, you felt your walls start to tighten, preparing for the all-consuming flood that was about to hit your pussy.

“Don't, not until I say,” he warned you.

You held yourself back with everything in your being, trying desperately to keep yourself from unraveling at the seams. The heat in your center turned into white-hot pleasure, filling your veins until it spread all over your body, leaving you tingling as your body teetered on the edge.

He moved your leg from his shoulder, spreading your legs further apart as he laid flat against you. You keened at the feeling of his pelvic bone grinding against you, the rough hairs of his groin offering heavenly friction on your clit.

“Now,” he ground out, his entire body growing rigid as he continued his assault on your aching pussy.

The tether holding the fabric of your existence together snapped, and your body seized up beneath him. Your pussy throbbed as he continued to fuck you, the pulse of your cunt milking him and triggering his own release. You felt him twitching inside of you, his warmth coating your walls as he emptied inside of you.

“Good girl, just like that.”

He latched his lips onto your neck, breathing into your skin as you both rode the waves of your release. You felt him start to leak out of you, coating the flesh of your thighs and ass in wetness that was absolutely lewd. He pulled out of you with a grunt, his weight lifting off of you as he propped himself up on his hands and knees, panting and you both struggled to catch your breath.

His warmth left you as he pulled away, moving out of your line of sight, your body immediately erupting in goosebumps from the chill that washed over you. Your brain was still sputtering to catch up with the rest of you, you brought a hand up to cover your eyes and tried to muster up enough energy to sit up. You needed to clean yourself up and whatever unfortunate surface Boba found ample enough to fuck you on, but all that clouded your mind was sleep. Your body ached deliciously and the remaining embers of your orgasm left your brain in a sleepy haze, slowing pulling your consciousness under.

Until Boba interrupted you.

He grabbed the arm laying across your face, pulling you to sit up as he dragged you towards his lap. He left no room for protest as he grabbed the side of your face, kissing you with a fierceness that left your head spinning. Any kiss you had ever shared before was insignificant to the way he lapped at your mouth. You melted into his embrace and he devoured you, his tongue swiping along the edge of your swollen lips, prodding until he slipped into your mouth. You couldn't help the wanton moans that bubbled from your lips, and he consumed every single one, drinking you in like he was a man parched and you were the only thing that would satisfy him.

He pulled away just as suddenly as he started, his forehead leaning against yours as you both caught your breath.

“Don't ever do that again, do you understand?”

“Boba,” you sighed against his lips, trying to understand why he got so worked up over nothing. “You cannot expect me to just-”

“I mean it.”

He cut you off with a jerk that shook you in his grasp, his hands coming up to cradle your face and force you to look at him. His eyes were boring into you, intense and demanding, but something was hidden behind them, something that made your heartache at the thought.

Fear.

He was scared, hiding behind the hard exterior that you expected from him. But you had figured out how to read him a long time ago, which was why you immediately pick up on the uncertainty in his eyes.

It broke your heart.

“I'm sorry.”

You meant it and hoped that he could see that. You had never meant to worry him, you didn't think he’d react so vividly when you left the ship this morning for a few hours, just wanting a moment to yourself. In hindsight, you should've known better, or at least told him you were leaving. When he barged into the cantina just a few hours ago, seething and hauling you away from the booth you sat in, you wanted to kill him. He had embarrassed you, and when you resisted him wishes, telling him he was over-reacting and dismissing him altogether, he treated you like some disobedient child hoisting you over his shoulder and carrying you back to the ship.

But as he stared down at you, his eyes full of apprehension as he searched your face, you were starting to understand why he reacted the way he did.

Guilt panged in your chest, up until now you had thought he was just annoyed with you. When you two had sex, he always acted more aggressively, putting on a show that would make even the raunchiest of criminals blush. And while you absolutely reveled in the way he man-handled you, it was never real. But this moment was, it was open and raw and probably the most vulnerable he had ever been with you.

He brushed some of the hair that fell in your face away, his touch soft and tender as he brushed against your skin. As if whatever spell that shrouded the two of you had broken, he released you, his arms guiding you to sit back on the surface you two were perched on. He stood up and turned to pick up his helmet.

“Get dressed, we've got work to do.”


End file.
